


teen wolf imagines & preferences

by braelys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Angst, Chimeras, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kitsune, Kitsune Kira Yukimura, Mild Smut, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braelys/pseuds/braelys
Summary: lol im bored so heres a book of imagines from teen wolflower case intended





	1. requests?

yes hello

i recently rewatched teen wolf and just kinda wanna write some imagines about the characters

comment if you would like an imagine just for you :)

i'd need

\- your name  
\- character (will do male or female character)  
\- what you want it to be about  
\- features about yourself (optional but can help)


	2. jealousy - derek hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine derek getting jealous of an old friend of yours

m/bf/n - male best friends name

-

"i had a really good time tonight," you said giving m/bf/n a hug. he was one of your family friends, your family was close to his so you were practically raised together. he was like your brother. tonight was the first time you've seen him in years, he moved away from beacon hills before freshman year of high school.

he returned the hug and thanked you for inviting him out.

"ready to go?" lydia asked, you nodded. the both of you walked to her car so she could drive you back to your boyfriend, derek's loft.

you and lydia were already planning on going out tonight, but you just had to invite m/bf/n when you found out he was going to be in beacon hills. lydia was okay with it, she didn't mind the extra company.

but the thing is, you didn't tell derek about m/bf/n being invited because he can get a little over protective. no matter how much he hated to admit it, he was the jealous type. if he knew another male was going to be with you throughout the night, he would've insisted on going or not letting you go out. so you told him you and lydia were just hanging out before you left.

"thanks again for letting me invite him, we were really close when we were kids." you broke the silence in the car. lydia kept her eyes on the road, but smiled.

"no problem, he was cute, is he single?" he giggled. you rolled my eyes.

"yes, lydia."

she smirked, but didn't reply. they exchanged numbers earlier in the night but you never thought anything of it.

soon enough, lydia pulled to the side of the road to a path that led to derek's loft which was in the middle of the woods. "do you want me to walk you down? or are you good to go from here?" she asked.

"i should be good" you smiled, unblocking your seatbelt and getting out. you turned the flashlight on your phone on and started your journey through the woods to the place you shared with your boyfriend.

you walked in to see derek on the couch, not really doing much of anything.

"hey, babe." you said smiling as you took a seat next to him.

"hey, y/n, how was your night with lydia?" he asked, pulling you closer to him. he had a small smile on his face that soon faded.

"it was good, i had fun." you replied.

"and it was just you and lydia?" he asked. he had probably caught the scent of m/bf/n. you didn't think this through. for a second, you had forgotten about your boyfriends supernatural abilities. you just nodded, not wanting your heart rate to speed up as you spoke. "then why is another guys scent all over you?" he growled.

"we went to a party, there were other guys there. not just lydia and i." you said as you were trying to keep calm, but it didn't work, you could already feel your heart beating faster than it did when you walked in.

"you're lying." he stated, "your hearts beating like crazy." he got off the couch so he wouldn't be so close to you anymore, he was mad.

"my hearts racing because lydia dropped me off at the top of the hill, i had to walk down here alone in the dark. alone in the middle of the woods." you told him, which wasn't exactly a lie.

"stop lying, y/n." he was starting to raise his voice at you. you sighed. "just tell me the truth." he growled, his red eyes flashing at you. you rolled your eyes, annoyed that he just had to use his alpha status on you.

"we were just out with a friend." you told him.

"how come you didn't tell me about this friend?" he asked. "how come you didn't tell me another person would be there?"

"because i knew you'd act like this." you shrugged, getting off the couch and turning the other way so you could head to your room. you didn't want to argue, you just wanted to walk away.

derek stopped you though by grabbing your wrist. he turned you around so you were facing him and released you from his grip. he was mad, but he knew better not to hurt you. "who is he?"

"m/bf/n" you replied. you had thought about furthering the lie and saying it was either stiles or scott, but he knows their scent so that wouldn't work.

"who is that?"

"he was a family friend, we used to be really close until he moved away."

derek's face softened a bit, relieved he was finally getting the truth out of you. he wasn't as mad anymore, he was upset that you lied to him.

"he knows you're off limits right?" derek put his arms around your waist, "because you're mine." his lips found his way to your neck, leaving a trail of kisses. you wanted to be mad at him, but you couldn't. 

"yes he knows i have a boyfriend." you stated, he stopped kissing your neck so he could flash you a smile. 

"good." he replied, kissing your lips.


	3. tutor - nolan holloway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine nolan trying to tutor you for your bio test but all you want to do is take a break

"do you get yet, y/n?" nolan asked, looking up from the textbook to meet your eyes.

you sighed, frustrated. for the past two hours, nolan had been trying to explain to you and help you understand what would he on the biology test. which was tomorrow. you had convinced yourself you would never understand, and you would just fail the test.

"i'm guessing that's a no?" he gave you an apologetic look.

"i just don't like science, nolan. it's hard and it's something i'll never understand." you sighed again, running your hands through your hair.

"you'll get it, don't worry. lets get back to work. i'll try to do better at making you understand." you shook your head.

"can we take a break?" you whined, "please?"

"y/n, we can't, the test is-"

"tomorrow, i know." you cut him off. "we've been at this for 2 hours. i'm getting bored and frustrated." you told him. which was completely true, biology was not your best subject, it was boring, which made it hard for you to actually pay attention. it was also hard for you to understand, furthering your problems with the class.

"sorry that i bore you." nolan muttered. it was obvious he was getting upset - he was upset that his tutoring wasn't able to help you, and upset that he now thinks you think he is boring. (lol that sentence)

"you're not boring. science is boring." you reassured him, he gave you a small smile which you returned. "let's take a break. after a short break, i'll be more focused on studying." you said trying harder to convince him.

he sighed, but nodded. you smiled and shut the text book nolan had in front of him.

"what do you want to do?" nolan asked. the two of you were at his house. you asked him for help so he invited you over.

you shrugged, "it's your house."

"lets go make some food." he suggested.

-

after you finished eating, nolan lead you back to his room but you still weren't ready to go back to studying.

"let's review what we went over then start a new section." nolan suggested. he was about to sit down and open his text book but you stopped him - by kissing him.

he seemed shocked at first but kissed you back when he processed what was happening. your lips moved in sync as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. he fell back onto his bed, you fell on top of him not separating your lips from his. his hands roamed over your body as you hovered over him. 

just as nolan managed to slip his tongue into your mouth you could hear someone shouting they're home from downstairs. nolan's mom. that quickly ended your make out session, you rolled off of nolan onto the bed next to him. 

nolan's mom knocked on his door, "what have you been up to all day?" mrs. holloway asked as she opened the door. 

"just studying, mom." nolan replied with an innocent smile.

"that's why you forgot to leave your door open while y/n was here?" she asked, making the both of you blush. 

"he's helping me for my bio test tomorrow, mrs. holloway." you told her.

"right." she replied back, leaving the two of you alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this was bad


	4. cheater - derek hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine derek cheated on you , after the two of you broke up stiles was the one to heal you & now you're dating stiles and derek wants you back
> 
> warnings: season 3a spoilers

"stiles im not going" you told him for the 5th time in the past hour.

"why y/n? it's a pack meeting. you're part of the pack." you rolled your eyes.

"derek's going to be there. i don't want to see him. we've been over this."

stiles sighed, "you guys broke up months. plus, you have me now." he grabbed your hand and intertwined your fingers.

your break up with derek was messy, he cheated on you with ms. blake. you had a big fight about it. then the two of you broke up. stiles was the one to pick up all your broken pieces. he helped you get over derek and the break up. the two of you grew close after he managed the finally heal your broken heart. now you were dating stiles. you're happy again. but you knew seeing derek might bring back some old feelings; feelings for him and feelings of heart break.

"why does he even have to be there?" you grumbled.

"we needed extra help so scott called him." you groaned. "we aren't sure what it is yet - but we're up against something big, bigger than we've ever fought before. we need your help too, we need all the help we can get." he told you. you knew you wouldn't get out of this one.

-

you and stiles walked into scott's house. stiles had an arm around your shoulder. you took a glance around the room to see liam, lydia, scott, and theo. you sighed in relief when you realized derek wasn't there yet. you and stiles took a seat on the couch, his arm still around you. you put an arm around his waist, cuddling closer to him. he smiled and kissed you on the forehead.

soon enough the happy moment was ruined by a knock at the door, scott answered and it was the one and only derek hale. the smile on his face faded when he noticed stiles and you all cuddled up on the couch.

you looked up at for and for only a second, the two of you made eye contact. you could feel your heart beginning to race. you looked down at your lap, avoiding further contact with him.

throughout the meeting you could feel derek's eyes on you and stiles.

you and derek stayed quiet throughout the meeting; both of you had a lot to say but neither of you wanted to speak in front of each other.

"anything you want to add, y/n or derek?" scott asked before he dismissed everyone. you shook your head, not looking up at anyone.

"no." derek said.

everyone started to get up and make their ways out of scott's house. you and stiles got up and started to make your way towards the door but someone stopped you.

"y/n" derek's voice filled your ears. "can we talk?" you turned around to face him. it hurt you to see him.

"i'm not sure that's a good idea." stiles said as he pulled you closer to him.

"i didn't ask you." derek growled.

"i-" you tried to speak but couldn't. you didn't want to talk to him - he hurt you. you didn't even want to be around him.

"please?" he asked, "alone."

you studied his face and his eyes, his expressions pleading you to say yes. you sighed and nodded. you got out of stiles grip and walked closer to your ex. "i'll be back in a few." you told stiles, who did not look happy. but he nodded anyway and sat back on the couch to wait for you. 

you followed derek upstairs to scott's room. derek shut the door once you enter red the room behind him.

"i know i've said this a million times already but i'm sorry." he told you.

"and i've told you a million times that sorry doesn't make up for what you did." you snapped. he rolled his eyes.

"same attitude, i see." he muttered mostly to himself but you were able to hear him. "i want you back, y/n."

you couldn't believe what he was saying.

why this? why now? you thought.

it's been months since the break up but he never tried to contact you or see you afterwards. if he really wanted you back, he would've told you earlier. you thought.

but what you didn't know was derek had through multiple times about seeing you or calling you so he could work things out. he missed you.

"derek, no. i'm with stiles now.." you told him. "you cheated on me. y- you cant want me back.." your voice cracked.

"seriously him? out of anyone else?" he was starting to raise his voice a bit, "you choose stiles?"

you nodded, taking a seat on scott's bed. "he was there for me after you hurt me." you told him.

"y/n, please. it was a mistake." he replied. derek walked closer to you. "i miss you." he said. "i still love you, y/n"

"you only want me cause i'm taken." you told him.

but deep down, you missed him too. he was your first love after all.

"don't you miss me?" he asked, resting his forehead against yours, looking into your eyes. avoiding what you had said to him.

"n-no." you lied, trying to sound as confident as possible but you failed.

derek smirked slightly, "really? because your heart beat says otherwise."

you hated that he could use his werewolf powers against you. he could always tell when you were lying.

"i'm with stiles." you told him again.

derek didn't respond, his eyes just fluttered shut as he leaned closer. he was going to kiss you.

as much as you wanted to kiss him too, as much as you missed his lips on yours. you couldn't do that to stiles.

"derek.. stop." you told him.

"just let it happen." he whispered right before his lips met yours.

you became weak at the feeling of his kiss and you suddenly couldn't control yourself - you couldn't resist derek.

you kissed him back, completely forgetting about your boyfriend who was downstairs waiting for you.

derek's tongue slid across your lips, asking for an entrance which you granted. there was no point in you trying to fight for dominance, derek always won.

derek lightly pushed you so you were laying down and he was hovering over you. your hands were playing with his hair, something he had always enjoyed. his hands were exploding your body. his lips left yours and found their way to your neck, leaving a trail of kisses. you let out a small moan. you could feel derek's smirk against your neck, knowing the effect he had on you.

he stopped kissing your neck and his lips met yours again. the kiss just got more heated from there.

suddenly he stopped, so you have him a confused look.

"i heard someone coming up the stairs." he muttered quickly getting off of you. you sat up and the both of you fixed your messy hair.

you heard a small knock at the door.

"y/n? is everything okay?" stiles asked behind the door.

shit, stiles. you thought.

you had just done to him what derek did to you.

"everything's fine." you shouted through the door.

"okay, i'll be downstairs."

derek listened to stiles' footsteps go downstairs. "he's gone."

"i should probably go.." you said, getting up. derek grabbed your wrist.

"y/n. please. i want to be with you. i know you're with stiles but i don't care, i want you." derek pleaded. you shook your head. what just happened was wrong, you cheated on stiles.

"derek, i cant be with you. you broke my trust." you slapped his hand away from your wrists so he would let go.

"i won't make that mistake again." he told you.

"no, i won't make this mistake again." you gestured towards the two of you then left the room.

you met a sad stiles on the couch, "you still love him, don't you?" stiles asked you, his voice filled with sadness.

you gave him a weak smile. he sighed.

"he was my first love, stiles. i think i'm always going to love him."

-

you and stiles decided to end things since the meeting. you told him about what happened with derek, he was heart broken. at first you tried to keep it from him, but you just couldn't do that.

derek was constantly texting you or calling you about it and the guilt was eating you alive. so you told stiles about what happened. there was no fight. the break up wasn't nearly as bad as yours and derek's. stiles remained calm, and the two of you decided it was best you stayed friends.

derek was happy to hear about your break up. he would show up at your house everyday with some sort of gift trying to win your heart back. he's always being flowers, or chocolates or food or some kind of stuffed animal.

you heard a knock on your door knowing it was derek.

today he was holding a wolf stuffed animal. "look, i found a wolf." he smiled handing you the toy. you laughed a bit at how excited he seemed to be over a small stuffed wolf. "i named him derek jr." 

"thank you." you replied, opening the door wider so he could come in.

"have you thought more about it yet?" derek questioned.

"i just don't know if i can trust you." you told him, "you cheated on me, and didn't try to contact me whatsoever after we broke up. i missed you so much and as soon as you saw me with stiles you wanted me back. it seems like you just want to be with me because i was taken."

his eyes softened, feeling sad you'd even think he only wants to be with you because you were taken. he loves you, he always will. he missed you like crazy for the few months you weren't in contact but he wanted to give you time to heal before he tried to win you back. he just didn't expect you to be with stiles.

from the moment derek met you, he thought you were beautiful. he had no negative thoughts or feelings of you. once he got to know you, all he wanted to do was love you and protect you.

he told you why he cheated on you, it honestly was a mistake and not his fault. when everyone was still in the dark about ms. blake being a darach, she had poisoned him with wolfsbane and got into his head to make him cheat on you. she wanted him all to herself, despite how much he didn't want her.

she also figured if she could leave you heart broken, it would be harder for you to fight with scott and the rest of the pack. she wanted to give herself an advantage.

but you weren't so sure if you actually believed the story, you knew that she had poisoned scott, isaac, boyd and ethan on the cross country trip they took, she tried getting them to kill themselves.

so, it was believable, you were just scared to trust again. if it was all true, why did he wait so long to tell you?

"y/n. please. what i said about jennifer was true." he told you. he took your hand and placed it on his chest. "feel the best of my heart, i'm not lying."

your hand rested on his chest, feeling every beat of his heart as he explained the story to you again. not once did his heart beat raise or speed up.

maybe he is telling the truth, you thought.

"i believe you." you told him which caused a big smile to appear on his face.

"really?" his eyes lit up like a kid on christmas.

"yes really." you smiled back at him.

"i love you so much." he muttered and crashed his lips against yours.


	5. favorite beta - isaac lahey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine being derek's favorite beta & isaac's girlfriend, but having to keep your relationship a secret because derek is protective of you. then derek catches the two of you

derek had turned you months ago, he trained you until you became to perfect, loyal beta. out of isaac, boyd and erica, it was obvious you were derek's favorite. he treated you better than the others and you received much better training. you're the one he would protect the most in a fight, and whenever someone hurt you, he would hurt them twice as bad.

that being said, derek was also the most protective over you. he was like your older brother. 

during pack meetings or training sessions, isaac would constantly flirt with you. derek obviously didn't approve of isaac hitting on his favorite beta, he's threaten isaac constantly, but that didn't seem to bother isaac as most of derek's threats were just threats. he would never intentionally hurt one of his betas.

little did derek know that you were actually in a relationship with isaac. the relationship was kept a secret from the pack, and everyone at school. there was no pda in front of derek or at school, but when the two of you were alone isaac couldn't keep his hands off of you. you and isaac had learned to control your heart rate when you lied so when derek questioned why your scent was all over isaac or why isaac's was all over you - your heart rate would maintain steady when you thought of something to tell derek so he wouldn't suspect the two of you were together.

today was one of those days where you were alone with isaac - in derek's loft.

derek was off with scott, trying to find out more information about whatever new supernatural being you were preparing to fight. you weren't sure where erica and boyd were, you weren't really close with either of them so they mostly kept to themselves when it came to you.

you were just sitting on the couch, watching some tv when you felt someone sit next to you on the couch. isaac.

"hey, princess." he muttered burying his head in your neck, leaving a few kisses which caused you to giggle.

"isaac." you whined, "derek will be home any minute." you told him, but he didn't stop.

"but he isn't here now, is he?" he questioned, starting to suck lightly on your skin. you rolled your eyes, giving into him. 

soon his lips met yours as one of his hands rested on your thigh, gently rubbing circles. both of you smiled into the kiss. 

both you and isaac wanted more as the kiss got more heated. you gently laid back on the couch, isaac following. he was now hovered over you. your hands tugging through his soft brown hair, which caused soft growls coming from isaac only making the two of you want each other more. just as isaacs hands started to fumble with the button and zipper of your jeans, you could feel him being ripped off of you. your eyes fluttered open to see an angry derek, in his werewolf form, holding isaac by his shirt.

"what are you doing?" he growled, red eyes flashing at isaac, making isaac whimper because derek was his alpha. before isaac could open his mouth to speak, derek pinned him against the nearest wall, by his neck.

"derek, stop." you ordered. you quickly got off the couch and ran over to the two when derek raised a fist at isaac, you grabbed his wrist not wanting him to punch the boy. "stop." you repeated. derek glared at you before yanking his hand back. 

"you're scaring him." you stated, isaac was obviously frightened by derek. he flenched every time derek would move, and he kept his eyes glued shut not wanting to look into derek's alpha eyes.

derek's face finally lost all the hair, his glowing eyes faded back to green and his teeth were back to normal, as well as his fingernails. he finally released saac from his grip, causing the boy to fall to the ground. "how long?" derek questioned. 

"a few months." you replied, scared for his answer.

"what did i tell you about dating, y/n. especially with isaac?" his voice was lower than usual, trying to be more dominant and intimidating.

"you told me not to." you shrugged, like it was no big deal. you didn't really see a problem. 

"then why do it? why disobey your alpha?" he question.

"because i love him" you admitted, looking down at isaac. he smiled at you and mouthed 'i love you too.' he still didn't want to speak, terrified of what derek would do if he did.

derek growled, looking down at isaac, "don't hurt her." derek ordered.

"i won't" 

-

"why were you so mad when you found out about isaac and i?' you asked derek, who wasn't doing much of anything. he looked at you and sighed.

"haven't you ever noticed i'm more protective with you than the others?" he answered your question, with a question. you nodded, waiting for him to continue. "you're my favorite beta, you're like a sister to me and i feel like it's my job to protect you. even if it is just from a stupid boy." he told you.


	6. make him jealous - liam dunbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine having a crush on liam and tying to make him jealous to see if he has a crush on you too.

ever since you met liam, you had a crush on him. he was cute, good at lacrosse, and so much more.

you and liam were really good friends. the two of you were constantly flirting but neither of you thought anything of it. you've never done anything except for hug. if he had feelings for you, he's never acted upon them. you were to shy to act on your feelings for him. you also always dreaded being rejected. both of you always thought it was just harmless flirting.

you also though a guy like him could never like a girl like you. he was a star athlete at beacon hills, everyone admired him. you were just there, no one really knew you existed.

you were currently sitting on the bench with lydia, watching the lacrosse team practice. you couldn't help but stare at liam.

"you really like him, don't you?" lydia asked, snapping you out of the trance liam's looks bad put you in. you nodded.

"he's always flirting but never does anything about it," you told her "it's frustrating. i just want to know if he feels the same way."

"make him jealous." lydia shrugged.

"what?" you were confused, how would making liam jealous help the situation? how would you even make him jealous? would he even get jealous if he didn't have feelings for you?

"you heard me."

"how am i supposed to do that?" you asked

"you used to go to davenford prep with liam right?" you nodded. "he hates brett, invite him here. flirt with him, make sure liam sees and if he gets jealous he'll talk to you about it. if he's jealous that means he feels the same." she explained. you nodded again.

lacrosse practice had just started, it wouldn't end for another 3 hours. you pulled out your phone and texted brett, explaining what lydia just told you.

it didn't take long for him to reply back saying he was on his way.

you and brett were friends before you met liam. as you grew closer to liam, you drifted from brett. only because liam was brett's enemy. brett didn't mind doing this favor for you. he likes the idea of making liam angry.

once brett arrived he took a seat next to you and slung an arm over your shoulder. you noticed liam glance over at you and give you a confused look. you were unsure of what to do, so you didn't do anything but brett just winked at him and pulled you in closer.

brett would do things to make you laugh or giggle, like tell you jokes or tickle you. he would make flirtatious comments that would make you blush.

every once and a while, liam snuck glances at you and brett. but every time he did, he could feel himself getting angrier.

"he's jealous." brett whispered in your ear. you looked at liam who was glaring at brett. if looks could kill, brett would he in a grave by now.

lacrosse practice was almost over, only a few minutes left before coach let them go for them go. brett was able to sense that liam's anger and jealousy kept growing, and he could see his yellow eyes glowing from across the field. "follow me." brett whispered, you obeyed. 

he led you into the locker room that the lacrosse players used, so it was just the two of you. 

"he'll be here any minute, he's about to shift and can't do it on the field." he told you. "i know something that'll send him completely over edge, do you trust me?" you nodded. he cupped your cheeks, leaning in and gently pressed his lips against yours. your eyes fluttered shut as you kissed him back. your lips molded perfectly together until you heard a loud sound. it sounded like glass breaking. you pulled away from brett to see liam, with hair covering his face, his glowing yellow eyes, claws and fangs. his hand was all bloody and he still had a few shards of glass stuck in his skin, next to him was a mirror, shattered. the glass had some of his blood on it. he growled at you and brett.

"get out" he yelled, more directed towards brett than you. the both of you just looked at him for a minute before scrambling towards the door. "not you, y/n." you said a quick goodbye to brett before stopping in your tracks to turn to see liam. 

"what the hell, y/n?" he yelled, you flinched. liam never yelled at you. he immediately calmed down seeing you flinch as guilt washed over him. "sorry" he muttered. 

"what's wrong, liam?" you asked, already knowing the answer.

"since when were you with brett?" he questioned, you knew he would be able to hear your heartbeat so there was no point in telling him you are with brett. also telling him brett was your boyfriend, was not part of the plan and might take it too far. 

"i'm not." you told him.

"then why was he here, kissing you?" venom was laced in his voice, obviously angry it had to be brett he saw you with. 

"why do you care? are you jealous?" you smirked, now knowing that lydia's advice worked.

"of course i'm jealous of my mortal enemy kissing the one girl i actually like." he answered. you smiled, happy he finally admitted his feelings for you.

"mortal enemy, liam, really?" you laughed.

"yes." he said, his face showed how serious he was, "so, what were you doing with him anyway?" he questioned, still confused on why you were even near brett.

"trying to make you jealous." you admitted, "i've had a crush on for for the longest time and wasn't sure if you felt the same way so lydia suggested i make you jealous to get you to admit if you had feelings for me."

"that's a stupid plan." he muttered, not liking that brett was touching you.

"don't be jealous, liam, i only have eyes for you." you told him, walking closer to the boy. he pulled you into a hug. 

"y/n?"

"hm?"

"can i kiss you?" you thought it was cute how he thought he had to ask for permission. 

"of course." you smiled as his lips met yours.


	7. dating scott mccall would include ...

\- always helping him study

\- him always trying to make you happy

\- scott always telling you it's his job to protect you

\- asking melissa for advice when you need it

\- scott being protective af

\- him refusing to give you the bite because he's scared it'll kill you

\- lots of cuddles

\- slower, more passionate sex

\- lots of pda to show that you're his

\- him not getting jealous because he know's he can trust you

\- him letting you attend pack meetings so you know what's going on, but not allowing you to help with the fight because he can't stand to see you hurting

\- scott being extremely proud that you're his girlfriend 

\- melissa embarrassing scott in front of you;  
*showing you his baby pictures*  
*telling you stories about things he did in his childhood*  
*telling you about how much he talks about you*

\- the pack teasing you about your relationship with scott


	8. dating stiles stilinksi would include ...

\- helping stiles get through panic attacks

\- both of you being incredibly sarcastic and sassy 

\- getting in fights because of the sarcasm 

\- always being there for each other

\- stiles showering you with gifts, flowers, your favorite snacks and candy

\- you being jealous of lydia

\- him constantly reassuring you that he loves you because you're jealous of lydia

\- cuddling all the time

\- sheriff stilinksi being like a dad to you

\- you having a car but stiles insists on driving you everywhere 

\- scott teasing you about the relationship

\- being scott's best friend 

\- always being there for each other

\- a lot of study sessions 

\- him being jealous of most guys

\- him being protective 

\- stiles being proud of you, and not believing he has you as a girlfriend 

\- him being funny and adorable when you're mad in attempts to make you smile and forgive him


	9. dating derek hale would include

\- him being protective af

\- being his beta

\- training sessions that end in sex or make out sessions

\- no pda, but he makes up for it when you're alone

\- fights that end in rough make up sex

\- the pack teasing him because he's happy and smiles a lot around you

\- him getting jealous

\- lots of sexual tension 

\- lots of teasing each other

\- him trusting you

\- he shows his softer side with you

\- being cora's best friend

\- you getting jealous when girls try to flirt with derek

\- calling him "cousin miguel" to make him mad

\- calling him "der-bear"

\- him pretending to hate being called "der-bear" but secretly liking it.

\- wearing his clothes 

\- him threatening to rip people's throats out (with his teeth) if they touch you


	10. dating theo raeken would include ...

\- him being possessive af

\- jealous theo

\- theo being super protective 

\- so much pda

\- when you're walking together, his hand is always in your back pocket

\- theo threatening any guy who looks at, flirts with, or touches you

\- a lot of teasing each other

\- lots of sexual tension 

\- him always calling you babygirl or princess 

\- everyone telling you he's wrong for you and that he's evil

\- you defending theo to everyone

\- so much sex

\- theo always giving you a hickey so people know you're his

\- a lot of fights 

\- angry, rough sex

\- theo trying to get you to work out with him, but you refuse

\- theo trying to turn you on in public

\- getting jealous of tracy, or any girl theo's been around because he's a natural flirt

\- him trusting you

\- you seeing his soft side

\- him always sneaking in your house to see you late at night


	11. dating brett talbot would include

\- being friends with liam even though brett hates him

\- brett secretly being jealous of liam

\- wearing his lacrosse shirts and hoodies to his games

\- being his personal cheerleader

\- davenford prep's power couple 

\- being close to his sister lori

\- brett being over protective 

\- you being his anchor 

\- him always teasing you about your height 

\- lots of forehead kisses bc brett is too fkn tall

\- him begging you to play lacrosse with him

\- brett being a jealous type

\- brett sending you winks when he scores points at his games

\- being in satomi's pack 

\- being his good luck charm at his games

\- brett being your anchor

\- make outs in locker room after lacrosse games or practices


	12. dating liam dunbar would include ...

\- cheering for him in his lacrosse games

\- helping him with homework

\- him teaching you how to play video games

\- being jealous of hayden

\- mason is your best friend 

\- being in scott's pack

\- jealous liam

\- protective liam

\- mason helping you and liam when you argue 

\- lots of cuddling

\- pda

\- him giving you endless compliments 

\- being his anchor

\- scott giving liam relationship advice 

\- trying to get liam to be civil with brett

\- you constantly reassuring liam that he isn't a monster 

\- being each others first time

\- study sessions ending with make out sessions


	13. dating isaac lahey would include ...

\- being his anchor 

\- lots of kisses

\- stealing his scarves 

\- jealous and over protective af

\- him opening up to you about his dad

\- always holding hands

\- so much cuddling

\- people teasing isaac about being whipped

\- always checking on each other

\- stealing his lacrosse jersey 

\- making him watch chick flicks with you

\- isaac sleeping over e v e r y weekend 

\- being sassy with each other

\- being jealous of alison

\- scott and stiles are your best friends 

\- lydia always talking about how in love isaac is with you

\- instead of rough sex, it's more slow and passionate because he wants to show you how much he loves you


	14. dating nolan holloway would include

\- always being there for him

\- him opening up to you, telling you everything

\- him getting jealous af when a guy talks to you

\- wearing his jackets 

\- supporting him during lacrosse games

\- study sessions that end up being make outs in his bed

\- you hating monroe , protecting nolan from her

\- nolan being super awkward at first

\- awkward first kisses

\- bumping noses when you kiss

\- nolan always walking you to class & carrying your backpack and books, even if you don't have that class together

\- him being a really sweet, but over protective, boyfriend 

\- clingy af nolan

\- always holding hands in the hallway

\- being best friends with liam

\- sneaking to nolan's house late at night

\- soft sex

\- being his first everything (kiss, make out, sex, girlfriend, literally anything.)

\- first time being slow and very passionate

\- cute dates at cafes and diners

\- lots of cuddling and kisses

\- him in constant fear you'll find someone else 

\- you always holding his hand, kissing him and just cute stuff so he knows he's loved

\- you calling him baby, him calling you my love

\- making him a happier person, his parents loving you for that

\- getting "good morning" texts every morning


	15. text messages - theo raeken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine being in a relationship with theo but having to keep it a secret from your brother, liam

you always had a secret admiration for theo raeken, but seeing as scott's pack hated him and didn't trust him, you also had to stay away. or at least, make the pack think you were staying away.

theo couldn't deny his attraction for you, either. so when he asked you out you had to make excuses to the pack, mostly your brother, to where you were and what you were doing.

you had been dating theo for a almost six months now, and surprisingly enough, the pack didn't suspect a thing, neither did liam.

you had mastered how to lie while keeping your heart rate steady, knowing your brother could hear it. you didn't have a tell.

when you went out to see theo, you'd say you were studying with your friend, y/f/n. and luckily enough, she would always cover for you.

whenever you got home from seeing theo, you would spray yourself with perfume to mask theo's scent.

keeping your relationship with theo a secret was fairly easy, the only people who knew were you, theo, and y/f/n.

-

your heart fluttered when you got a text from theo

_t: i miss you_  
_t: come over babygirl_

you looked up at liam, who was playing video games. you told liam you'd help him study whenever he was done playing. he told you he'd only be playing one or two more rounds.

_you: not today, i can't_

_t: why?_  
_t: just imagine the things we could do if you did;)_

you smiled as your cheeks started to heat up.

"who are you texting?" your brothers voice filled the room, you looked up to notice he paused his game. 

"no one special, liam." you told him.

"your hearts beating like crazy and you're blushing. who is it?"

"just one of my friends." you replied. technically theo was a friend, just close than your other friends.

"whatever." liam muttered, unpausing his game. 

you looked down at your phone, seeing theo had sent you a few more texts.

_t: please babe?_  
_t: i miss you_  
_t: i miss your lips_  
_t:i miss your eyes_  
_t:i miss your touch_  
_t:your body_  
_t:everything about you_

_you: i miss you too, but i'm supposed to help liam study_

_t: anyone could help him study._   
_t: but babygirl, you're the only one who can pleasure me._

you smiled, blushing at your horny boyfriend. 

just as you were about to reply, your phone was being taken from you.

"give me my phone back, liam." you whined, reaching for it. but he was taller than you, so all he had to do was hold it over your head.

"seriously, who are you texting?" he asked, looking through the messages. you groaned, obviously not wanting him to see what theo had sent. 

you weren't stupid enough to have his contact name as theo, it was simply just a blushing face emoji. you didn't dare call him theo while you were texting either, just in case someone were to go through your phone. exactly like liam was now.

"seriously, why do you care?" you mimicked, reaching for your phone again. 

"you're my baby sister, i want to know who's making your heart race and blush." he responded, reading more of yours and theo's texts.

"please just give me my phone back, liam." you demanded, "this really isn't your business."

even though there was no way of him finding out it was theo, your text messages were private and you didn't want him reading them.

"babygirl?" he questioned, "who is this?" he ignored your demands, continuing to read more and more of your conversations with theo. most of what theo sent you wasn't clean; theo would constantly text you about wanting to fuck you, he would continuously tell you how hot you look, especially in his clothes, he'd tell you things he'd like you do to you when you can't go see him, he would tell you how amazing the sex was, he'd let you know when he was horny or sexually frustrated and how much he needed you there.

you and the constantly made plans for you to sneak out and meet somewhere. 

"so this is just a fuck buddy?" liam growled, throwing your phone back at you. "one, who the hell is that? and two, you're too young for any of that." you hated when he accused you of something. theo was much more than a fuck buddy. without sex, he was still an amazing boyfriend. when you're on your period, he'll buy you your favorite snacks and candy, he'll rub your stomach and back when they're hurting. he takes you on dates, and is the perfect gentlemen on the dates. 

"you're only a year older than me." you retorted. "and he's not just a fuck buddy." 

"then what are all these texts about, y/n?" 

you rolled your eyes, annoyed. you knew you wouldn't get out of this one.

"he's my boyfriend." you told liam. "i'm just not ready to say who it is yet." liam gave you a look, clearly annoyed you wouldn't tell him. 

"is it brett?"

you shook your head, "even if you guess it i won't tell you." 

"but your heartbeat will." he replied back. it was always annoying when he used his supernatural hearing against you. you didn't think it was fair, because you were just human and can't tell when he's lying. he used to be horrible at it, but ever since scott turned him into a werewolf, he'd gotten better at it.

"theo?" he asked, you tried your absolute best to remain calm. "gotcha." liam smirked. 

"he's not as bad as everyone says he is, you just have to give him a chance." you muttered, scared he woiuld yell at you. he absolutely hated theo.

"it's fine, y/n. he helped the pack last year. we're allies, i guess." he told you, going back to his game.

you sighed in relief, glad your brother wasn't mad. 

"i'll call mason to help me study, go see theo." liam told you. 

-

"he wasn't mad?" theo questioned, shocked. you shook your head.

you explained to theo the situation that had just happened. now you didn't have to keep your relationship a secret anymore.

you and theo were laying in his bed, his arms around you and your hand playing with his hair. you were watching cartoons on netflix. 

"so our relationship doesn't have to be a secret anymore?" theo asked, kissing your forehead.

"no," you smiled, happy that you could finally show everyone at school your boyfriend.


End file.
